worldofandariafandomcom-20200215-history
Session 14
=May 10th, 2018 - Welcome to the Landing= The session began as the party continued sailing east down the Black Channel after their encounter with the ogres earlier in the day. After a short trip they tied off on the side of the river for the night. They continued to sail for two full days, keeping safe by resting at night along the shore at Captain Jack’s behest. By late morning of the third day, now the fifth day on the river, they sailed under the long river-spanning bridge for the Coast Way Road, which was lined on both sides with cramped buildings. Just past it was the bustling river port city of Black Landing. Large sailing vessels could be seen coming into and out of the port, heading east out the Channel towards the turbulent Sea of Storms. After they pulled their small flat bottom river boat into the harbor along one of the smaller piers, while they were unloading their supplies they were approached by Ackyn Selebon, Leosin’s Dominion contact in the city. Mr. Selebon had received a messenger bird detailing the date of their arrival, which ship they had chartered, and some details of their mission. Ackyn introduced himself to the party, and while they helped Captain Jack secure the ship and unload, Ackyn spoke with a customs official who had approached. A few of the party noticed a small sack exchange hands and the official went on his way. Next, Ackyn escorted the party through the Lower Ward of the city towards his establishment in the northern Outer Ward. The buildings of the city were fairly tall, and the streets were cramped and absolutely filled with people - so packed that no one noticed Thia’s small leashed dragon, which resembled a large black dog amid the crowds. As they walked, Ackyn explained how business in the Landing worked. The wealthy lords of the cities ruling Trade Council have ensured the massive trade through the city is heavily taxed. The most important aspects enforcing this is that wagons and pack animals are outlawed within the cities walls, and no road will ever be allowed to circumvent the city. The outer region of the city is patrolled day and night and any travelers are turned back, funneling all trade through the city itself. Any trade looking to pass through the city that arrived by wagon or horse, must be carried through the city by Merchant Guild porters, either to the harbor or the opposite gate. There, the goods can loaded onto a new wagon or ship. Because of this, most merchants travelling by land bring trade into the city on one end, sell their load and buy a new one, and turn right back around instead of paying for all the traversal fees and high wagon prices. The Coast Way runs directly through the city, of which there are only two exits by land, the southern and northern gates where taxes and passage tolls are taken. Inside, the city itself is split by a massive wall into two main sections, the Lower Ward which houses the river docks, and the Upper Ward where the wealthy reside and massive open air market is located. Next, the Trade Council has decreed that the only location where the open sale of wares by travelling merchants is allowed is in this market in the center of the Upper Ward. Outside of that main market, stalls may only be placed in front of buildings the operator owns. All trade from the south, or the docks, must therefore pass between a single gate in the dividing wall of the city known as the Trade Gate to reach the market, and it is here that the heaviest of taxes are levied on goods. Shortly after Ackyn had described it, they passed through the tall Trade Gate and he paid for the group’s passage toll, a silver piece each. That didn’t stop the Gray Company guards from searching their possessions for hidden trade goods. They passed through the market and out the Northern Gate until they reached Ackyn’s two story establishment in the heart of the north Outer Ward’s commercial area, the equippage business Selebon Supplies. Inside his building, Ackyn showed the party around, explaining his business sells everything needed for long land trade, including wagons, rope, wheels, chains, grease, and packing supplies. They even repair wagons. He isn’t directly involved with the hiring of guards for caravans or ships, but he has contacts in the Merchant's Guild that can arrange such employment. He allowed the group to stay in his second story apartment for the next few days if needed, and Thia took advantage to house Elysian in the only available guest room. Upstairs in privacy, the group discussed their situation with Ackyn. Their mission was to follow the cult to discover where they are taking the stolen treasure. They believed the cult caravan would likely arrive on the next day, but they could arrive early or late. They knew the cultists would be coming from the southern side of the Coast Way, crossing the Black Channel, but once in the city they could either take a ship out east to the Sea of Storms, or travel by land north towards Ironbay. As Rachen pointed out, they could even take the Channel Trail west out of the city, following the river back towards Elturiel. The final piece of information Ackyn had, was he had learned from a fellow Dominion agent that the cult likely has a safehouse in the city, and they obtained a name of one involved - Aravax. Because the party members are the only ones who may recognize any of these cultists from the Greenest raiding camp, it is imperative they spot them and are able to follow them to discover which route they will be taking. Thus, the party decided to split up into groups to stake out the various locations in the city. Rachen and Lachlan would loiter in the south Outer Ward around where the Coast Way meets the Channel Trail before entering the city, knowing the caravan should pass through that area. Thia would stay around Selebon Supplies, watching Elysian in the second story room while also watching the traffic outside the building. Ackyn said for the next three days his shop would have tremendously low prices, hopefully ensuring the cultists visited his shop if they intended on going north by land. Rhogar, and the two half-orcs, Cadmus and Barlo, decided to patrol around the large area of the river docks. While Rhogar hadn’t seen any of the cultists from the Greenest raid camp, he may notice some of the cultists from his camp if they happen to be along, and the two half-orcs wanted to keep an eye on the warlock. Rufus however, told the group he had his own business to attend to and wanted to locate an old acquaintance he knew operated in the city, with the hopes of getting more help or resources for their journey. For most of the party, the day proceeded uneventfully. Rufus bribed some beggars and tavern patrons until he found someone who said they could contact his friend, and told him to wait at a seedy Lower Ward tavern the “Drunken Skunk”. Thia travelled a few miles outside the north Outer Ward to where the nearest forest approached the city, and hunted for Elysian. After she returned and brought the carcass upstairs for her dragon to consume, without Ackyn noticing, she was looking out the window of the guest room. Something strange caught her attention, a small procession of bodyguards surrounding a palanquin being brought right outside Selebon’s Supplies. Those boxes carrying the wealthy were a relatively common sight within the Upper Ward, but this was the first she had seen travel in the poor Outer Ward, where most of the cities tradespeople operated. She went downstairs into the store to get a good look at the hooded figure that exited the palanquin, and was slightly shocked to see the black dragonborn Rezmir. Leosin believed Rezmir was one of the five cult Wyrmspeakers, their inner council. Rezmir nor her guards noticed Thia, who acted like if she was merely one of the shop’s employees as the dragonborn ordered five wagons and associated supplies from Ackyn. Thia went outside and bought some drinks at one of the wagons turned pop-up-bars in the area, waiting to watch where the cult’s Black Wyrmspeaker would take the wagons. As she expected, shortly after they had possession of the wagons they took them to a caravan gathering area not far north, where other wagons were being prepared for a north caravan in two days. The cult wagons remained empty for the evening, as most of the cultists took up lodgings in one of the moderate inns in the area. After a few hours drinking at the Drunken Skunk, Rufus was joined at the bar by his old acquaintance Shogart. Once he learned of the loss of Rufus’ ship, Shogart offered Rufus the chance to work with him again, and possibly gain something even better than a ship - a favor from his organization. Rufus knows the kind of business Shogart is into, but he reluctantly agreed to go to the meeting location to discuss the job - the backroom of a different tavern on the east side of the Lower Ward docks. The meeting was to be held the middle of the current night, when the moon was highest in the sky. Shogart did suggest if Rufus had any fellows that may be interested to bring them, the job required four individuals. Rufus first went back to Selebon Supplies and found Thia, and convinced her to meet with him. He then went to the crossroads where he knew Rachen and Lachlan were, found them and convinced them to meet. Since the meeting place was around the river docks in the Lower Ward, Rufus last went looking for Rhogar and the two half orcs, but was unsuccessful before the appointed time. So, he just went to the location, the back room of the “Bubbly Doreto”. After the four of them arrived, the room contained two others they did not know, and a man who walked in and introduced himself as the leader of the Red Sun. He thanked the folks for attending, however they came to be here, to help the Red Sun. Briefly, he explained the plot, the expensive set up arranged by the Black Brotherhood: a late night meeting between the heads of the largest three companies under the guise of a landmark deal between them. He explained the role of the people in attendance as assassins posing as servants. Finally, how the mercenaries sought to benefit from this deed - the awarding of the cities prestigious guard contract for the Lower Ward would be given in two days, and he wanted to secure it for the Red Sun. The thinking went, if the leaders of the opposing mercenary companies were dead, they would be shown how they couldn’t even protect themselves, and the contract would go to the Red Sun. The only one still interested was Rufus. Lachlan, Rachen, and Thia all wanted nothing to do with this plot. The leader saw the three escorted out of the room, clearly disappointed, and with a warning not to say a word of this to anyone - or else. As the three were being escorted through the back of the Bubbly Doreto, they ran into none other than Cadmus, being shown in. They exchanged glances and the three were left in the cold alley. They went around and entered the common room of the tavern, and as expected found Rhogar and Barlo drinking at the bar. They said Cadmus brought them here after having met an old friend, and said he would be back soon. The session ended there, in the very early morning of the eighteenth day since the raid on Greenest. Click Here for the Next Session Category:EpicCampaign Category:Journal